The invention involves a switch tongue junction, which is unwelded and fits by means of an inclined junction into a junction rail.
Normally, the tongues of switches or junctions are welded into the junction rails with which they fit. This produces the disadvantage of causing considerable problems in manufacturing tongues made of such highly wear-resistant materials as manganese, since it is very difficult to weld these to junction rails or standard rails made of steel.
Welding of switch tongues and junction rails requires considerable installation time in order, for example, to replace worn or damaged tongues.
One tongue joint arrangement is known in which the tongue is held by a pivoted clip-type mounting.
A tongue of the type initially mentioned can be seen in EP 0 144 034 B1. In this case, the tongue and removable rail are screwed together by means of a distance fish plate. Various suggestions for connections to tramway rail sections can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,000,233 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,059,189. In these cases screw connections or clips are used.
The problem underlying the present invention is to produce a switch tongue with the junction rail with which it fits of such a type that on the one hand any materials can be used for the tongue, without creating welding limitations, and, on the other hand, so that a simple replacement of tongues can take place without having the corresponding rail put out of operation for a lengthy period of time.